siempre a tu lado
by las brujillas
Summary: Cuando Garrus vio que todas las naves se estaban retirando incluyendo la Normandia pero sin su comandante decidio que iria a buscarla aunque le costase su propia vida ¿conseguira Garrus encontra a Shepard?.


Capitulo 1 Un recuerdo del paso inesperado.

En una habitación de una nave de colonos se encontraba una bella mujer tumbada en su cama llorando y maldiciendo el día en el que dejo partir a esa misión a su marido. En la habitación de al lado se encontraba una niña apenas de seis años que intentaba contener sus lagrimas, ahora que su padre no estaba ella tenia que ser fuerte e intentar animar a su madre. Un pitido constante despertó a una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego con pecas en su cara con unos increíbles ojos verdes como el prado, la mujer mira a todos lados buscando el causante de ese sonido y se dio cuenta de que su novio no estaba, lo busco por todas partes hasta que lo encontró en una mesa mirando su consola, de repente el sintió que alguien lo estaba observando cuando vio quien era dejo lo que estaba con haciendo y fue hacia ella mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Dormiste bien Shepard?.

Shepard le dio una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba poco a poco en la cama le contesto .

-Bien pero habría dormido si me hubiera despertada abrazada a ti Garrus , de repente la habitación se lleno de un dulce sonido de risas eso tranquilizaba a Shepard ya que no faltaba nada para la batalla final en donde se decidiría el final en esta guerra había mucho en juego no solo la raza humana sino otras razas diferentes y ella lo sabia bien, Shepard estaba agradecida de tener a Garrus a su lado. Cuando estaba a su lado es como si ella pudiera ir al mismísimo infierno y patear al diablo sin miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar Garrus le había traído algo más que alegría le trajo las ganas por vivir. Pero había algo que le preocupaba a Shepard y Garrus lo sabia pero no sabía como sacarlo pero sentía que era el único que la podía ayudar, ya que el sabía cosas sobre Shepard que más nadie sabia, como por que ella nunca mostraba sus emociones. Eso a el le hacia sentir que Shepard confiaba más en el que en los demás, no es que ella no confiara en Liara o en Tali solo que como ella siempre me decía.

-"No me puedo permitir flaquear y dejar que mis emociones salgan y que la gente me vea débil". Garrus no soporto más y lo soltó deseando que Shepard no hiciera lo que a ella siempre se le a dado bien que era cambiar de conversación.

-¿Shepard te encuentras bien?- te encuentro algo preocupada.

Shepard soltó un suspiro y pensó en cambiarle de conversación pero recordó todo esos momento en los que Garrus estuvo con ella tanto en los malos como en los buenos, el siempre estaba ahí cuando ella necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse y le apoyaba en todo lo que ella decidiera.

Sin preguntarle el porque o cuestionarla diciendo que lo podríamos hacer de otra manera.

Shepard decidió contarle todas las preocupaciones.

-La verdad Garrus es que últimamente he tenido un sueño sobre un niño que me abraza y nos quemamos los dos. Pero está vez soñé con el día en el que mi padre murió, ese día en el que decidí que jamas volvería a enseñar mis sentimientos en público. Y aun no se porque soñé con eso.

Mientra Shepard iba contándolo cerraba el puño cada vez más ella odiaba verse tan débil como el día en el que su padre murió y ella intentaba contener su lagrimas pero no lo consiguió cada vez que veía esa tumba lloraba cada vez más sin poder parar de llorar. Sin darse cuenta Garrus la abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-Shepard ya te he dicho que conmigo no te tienes que hacer la fuerte ni me tienes que soltar el discurso que sueltas a la tripulación. Por que me gustaría que cuando tu y yo estemos solos me gustaría conocer la Jane Shepard que no le has enseñado a nadie.

De repente Shepard comenzó a llorar pero Garrus no dejo de abrazarla en todo momento el se impuso la misión de hacer feliz a Shepard costase lo que costase y la seguiría hasta el fin del universo. Shepard se separo de Garrus y le sonrió esa era su forma de darle las gracias, entre ellos no hacia falta ninguna palabra ya que los dos se conocían bastante bien y sabían como pensaban, poco a poco los dos se iban a cercándose ya que daba poco para que se besaran y de repente Joker interrumpió en el momento menos inesperado. Shepard puso una cara que decía Joker cuando te pille te acordaras de está.

-Comandante en breve llegaremos a la jora

En ese momento Shepard deseo matar a ese piloto por interrumpir pero se guardo sus sentimientos ya se las cobraría más tarde a ese hombre.

Capítulo2. La llegada a la tierra.

-Gracia Joker enseguida voy al puente.

Garrus miraba esa escena e intentaba no reírse por la cara que ella había puesto. Shepard, le parecía una mujer increíble el como se recuperaba de todas las situaciones y cada vez se enamoraba más de esa mujer. Shepard lo miro y puso cara de interrogante puesto que no entendía el por que se estaba riendo hasta que callo en la cuenta y también le hizo gracia el como casi le hecha la culpa al pobre de Joker que solo hacia su trabajo aunque la tuviera. Ella suspiro ya que no podía hacer nada para retrasar lo inevitable y se maldijo por eso algunas veces deseaba no tener todo el maldito universo sobre sus hombros o tener al consejo mirándola con lupa observando sus movimientos eso la hacia desear querer otra persona en ese momento. Todos creían que seria increíble ser como la comandante Jane Shepard y ella siempre se reía pensando "si tu estuvieras en mi lugar verías todo el dolor que yo he visto desearías ser otra persona al menos por un día".

Shepard salía del camarote seguido por Garrus, cuando estaban en el ascensor dirigiéndose hacia el puente de mando Garrus vio a Shepard muy pensativa y pensó en algo para distraerla para que pensara en otra cosa. A Garrus se le ocurrió una idea que ya lleva un tiempo viendo unos vídeos de como la gente de la tierra se pedía matrimonio y no podía imaginar en nadie mejor que ella para ser su esposa así que con esa idea en su cabeza se decidió a hacerlo, Garrus se puso de rodillas como lo había visto en los vídeos y llamo a Shepard.

-Shepard se que este no es mejor momentos de todos para hacer esto pero quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero descubrir vivir una nueva vida y quiero que tu formes parte de esa vida.

Shepard no sabia que decir se quedo ahí parada sin decir una palabra poco a poco el silencio se estaba convirtiendo en algo incomodo y Garrus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, de repente Shepard rompió ese silencio y comenzó a decir.

-Esta es una de las proporciones más raras que he visto en mi vida, Garrus tu eres el único que puedes echarle un par y proponerte antes de una guerra y ya que eres un turiano bastante loco para proponerte en un ascensor y apunto de entrar en una guerra en donde se decidira la vida de otras especie he de decirte que si todas tus locuras van hacer como o aun más grandes que estas debería de tener por lo menos 7 vidas para esperarme lo que me venga, así que dicho esto me encantara descubrirlo contigo.

Garrus se hecho a reír mientras Shepard decía todo eso pero se alegraba de haberle pedido que fuera su esposa ahora solo tenia que procurar que todos volvieran a casa sanos y salvos.

El ascensor llego a su destino abriendo las puertas como diciendo a sus pasajeros que ya habían llegado a su destino, antes de que la comandante Jane Shepard saliera del ascensor respiro muy hondo y se dijo así misma que tenia que decir algo a su tripulación para subirles la moral. Cuando medito las palabras en su cabeza decidió reunir a todos y soltar unos de sus famosos discursos. Cuando estuvieron todos en la sala Shepard los miro a todos y dijo:

-Esta guerra nos ha traído dolor, sufrimiento y perdida. Pero también nos ha unido como soldados, aliado y amigos. Es un vínculo que nos une es algo que los segadores nunca entenderán. Es más poderoso que cualquier arma, más fuerte que cualquier nave. No puede arrebatarse, ni destruirse.

En las horas siguientes se decidirá el destino de todos en la galaxia. El de cada madre de cada hijo y cada niño que aun no ha nacido.

Confían en nosotros, dependen de nosotros para que ganemos su futuro. Un futuro libre de las amenazas de los segadores. Pero debemos armarnos de valor, mirar a nuestro alrededor no estamos librando está guerra solos. Nos enfrentamos juntos a nuestro enemigo y juntos los derrotaremos. Una vez que Shepard dijo este discurso todos se prepararon para la batalla más dura que vivirían jamas. Y darlo todo para poder volver a sus hogares con sus seres queridos. Shepard salio de la sala en donde estaban y se en camino hacia la lanzadera en donde le espera su objetivo a unos pasos más atrás estaba Garrus con su Black Widow listo para lo que se pusiera en medio de Shepard o de sus compañeros. Antes de que Shepard subiera a la lanzadera su volvió hacia atrás y miro a cada unos de sus compañeros después de unos segundos en los que parecían horas dijo.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos de tres personas, Garrus y javik vendrán conmigo. Los demás elijan con quien ir, en cada grupo habrá alguien al cargo y estaremos en constante contacto. Dicho todo eso Shepard subió a la lanzadera junto con Ja


End file.
